Double Date
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Rory and Tristan set up a blind/double date for Paris and make some revelations along the way. Rory/Tristan Paris/OC


AN: Alright so this is a surprise for one of my best friends Crys. She's been there a lot for me lately. We'll see how this goes, but it's only going to be a oneshot. In case you missed it, its Rory/Tristan. I honestly think this is just going to be a short little I love you fest, don't know yet though so bear with me here!

Disclaimer: Do I look rich?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Oh come on, it's obvious that Paris needs a boyfriend and who else would you pair her with Mr.I-know-everything-about-chicks?" Rory asked, her hand planted firmly on her hip. Tristan licked his lips as he stared at hers. Man he loved it when she was feisty. Well he loved her basically all the time, the only exception was when she was mad at him.

"You want to play matchmaker with Paris? Paris Geller? Ms. I-have-my-panties-in-a-bunch-because-I-don'thave-enough-extra-curriculars-for-colleges-to-look-at-in-4-years? And you want to pair her with Jason? Weird, stinky, crazy Jason?" Tristan asked, shaking his head. "I knew you two weren't the best of friends, but really? I didn't know you had so much hate in you Mary" he teased. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Fine, then who do you suggest?" she asked. Tristan wanted to lean forward and kiss her. The overwhelming desire burned through him, but he realized that she would deny him that pleasure if he didn't help her. Man was this girl good. And man was it great to be able to call her his.

"Let me see what I can work out. You two get ready and be at your house at 6. We'll pick you up and have a double date" Tristan said with an easy smile. Rory smiled as she played with the edge of her sweater. It had originally started out as a nervous habit, but as time went on it had just become something for her to do with her hands.

"Alright I'm off to leash the Devil… I mean Paris" Rory said with a smile. She looked around to make sure no one was watching before she launched herself at me and gave me a quick peck on the lips. Tristan smiled as she pulled away. "You need to go and find me a good hunk of man. Something Brad Pitt worthy, quick like a bunny!"

"Aye aye Captain" Tristan replied. Rory smiled and bounded off to find her best friend and worst enemy. Oh man was tonight going to be fun.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"How did you talk me into this?" Paris asked as she pulled at her skirt once again. Rory slapped her hand away and smiled as Paris narrowed her eyes.

"Because I can be very persuasive when I put my mind to it and I hadn't even put my mind to it" Rory said with a grin. Paris rolled her eyes. The doorbell rang and Rory moved to answer it, but Paris set her hand on her arm.

"Thanks for this, but if he turns out to be some circus freak whose only interest is to get inside my pants, I will make your life a living hell" Paris threatened. Rory nodded.

"Paris hates the circus, got it" she said with a nod as she moved towards the door. Paris smiled as she shook her head. Rory was a good friend.

"They don't look like circus freaks, but I think you should judge for yourself" Rory said. Tristan came in followed by his long time friend, Grant. Grant was a basketball player for Chilton and smart. He was one of the very few people who could give Paris a run for her money in the arguing department. He was studying to become a lawyer.

"Well, he's certainly no circus freak. I suppose we can go" Paris said with a feint sigh. Grant stepped forward and handed her a single rose. Paris blushed and took the rose before looping her arm through his.

"Let's get these fine ladies to the carriage" Grant said as he and Paris left.

"You know we could just stay here and let them go alone" Tristan suggested. Rory smiled as she started towards the door, pulling Tristan along behind her.

"But then we won't get to see the great arguments of double date March 2003" Rory said. Tristan laughed and shook his head. He pulled up short right before they left and pulled Rory into his arms, kissing her soundly on the lips.

"I love you Rory Gilmore" he breathed as they pulled away. Rory grinned.

"I love you too Tristan" she whispered before melding their lips together again. Tristan sighed. Life was perfect.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Well that turned out badly. Sorry for that! Anyway, I hope you liked it Crys! Thanks for reading, now please review!


End file.
